Rebecca Hawkins and Vivian Wong's Duel
Vivian goes first, summoning Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan (1700 ATK) in attack mode. Rebecca starts off her turn by playing the magic card, Graceful Charity (Angel's Mercy), allowing her to draw three cards and discard two. She discards Cure Mermaid and Marie the Fallen One, then summons Fire Princess (1300 ATK) in attack mode. She sets two cards face down and ends her turn. ' ' It's Vivian's turn. She draws, and Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan's effect raises her attack by 300 points, to 2000. Then Vivian summons Master Kyonshee (1750 ATK). ' ' She attacks Rebecca's Fire Princess with Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan, but Rebecca activates her trap card, Gravity Bind. As long as it's on the field, monsters with more than three stars can't attack. Both of Vivian's monsters are Level 4, so neither monster can attack. Rebecca draws, activating Marie the Fallen One's effect. Rebecca gains 200 life points every turn that Marie the Fallen One remains in the graveyard. Rebecca's life points increase to 4200, activating Fire Princess's effect. Every time Rebecca's life points increase, Vivian loses 500 points.Rebecca sets a card face down and ends her turn. Vivian plays the magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Rebecca's Gravity Bind. But Rebecca activates her trap card, Imperial Order, which makes all of Vivian's magic cards useless. Then she activates her set magic card, Scapegoat, putting four goat tokens on the field to protect her. Vivian's Mystical Space Typhoon is destroyed by Imperial Order's effect. ' ' But Vivian's not through yet. She summons Gyaku-Gire Panda (800 ATK). It's a Level 3 monster whose attack increases by 500 points for every monster on the opponent's side of the field. With her four Scapegoats and Fire Princess, Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack rises 2500 points, to 3300, and Rebecca's Gravity Bind can't stop it from attacking one of Rebecca's Scapegoats. Gyaku-Gire Panda's other effect allows it to inflict damage even though the Scapegoat is in defense. One more attack, and Rebecca will be wiped out. Rebecca's life points go down to 900, while Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack points go down to 2800. Drawing, Rebecca says it's not like she cares. The first thing she'll do is free up her magic cards. Imperial Order is destroyed (because she didn't pay the maintenance cost to keep it on the field, although she doesn't say so). Marie the Fallen One's effect raises her life points to 1100, then Fire Princess's effect takes 500 life points from Vivian, lowering her to 3000. Vivian steams, but Rebecca goes on, playing the magic card, Token Thanksgiving, destroying her three remaining Scapegoats and raising her life points by 800 for each one, to 3500. Since she's only got one monster on her side of the field now, Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack goes down to 1300. And, since Rebecca's life points have increased again, Fire Princess's effect activates again, reducing Vivian's life points by another 500, to 2500. Finally, Rebecca summons Injection Fairy Lily (Injection Angel Lily) (400 ATK), which raises Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack to 1800. Rebecca pays 2000 life points to increase Injection Fairy Lily's attack by by 3000 points. Then she attacks Gyaku-Gire Panda. Vivian loses 1600 life points, taking her down to 900. Rebecca ends her turn. Vivian draws, determined to finish Rebecca off. First, she plays the magic card, Luminous Clouds, letting her sacrifice Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyonshee to summon Dragon Lady (2500 ATK). Vivian explains that every turn Dragon Lady doesn't attack, she destroys one of her opponent's magic or trap cards. Rebecca's Gravity Bind is destroyed, leaving her wide open for attack next turn. Then, Vivian plays her Mystic Eruption magic card, taking 1000 life points from any player who's lost a magic or trap card this turn. Rebecca gasps as her life points go down to 500. Rebecca draws, saying this is where it all ends. First, she collects her 200 life points from Marie the Fallen One, raising her life points to 700. Fire Princess's effect reduces Vivian's life points by 500, taking her down to 400. Vivian says she's still no match for her Dragon Lady, so Rebecca sacrifices her two monsters to summon Guardian Angel Joan (2800 ATK). Since Gravity Bind's been destroyed, her Guardian Angel Joan can attack. Vivian starts to freak, but points out that even if Guardian Angel Joan destroys Dragon Lady, she'll still have some points left. Rebecca says that's why she's playing the magic card, Silent Doom, which lets her bring one monster back from the graveyard in defense mode. She chooses Fire Princess. Then she attacks and destroys Dragon Lady with Guardian Angel Joan, bringing Vivian down to 100 life points. The attack activates Guardian Angel Joan's effect, raising Rebecca's life points by the attack of the monster destroyed, which activates Fire Princess's effect, wiping out the rest of Vivian's life points.